El fuego mismo
by Esteicy
Summary: Dormido era el cuadro de un incendio, despierto era el fuego mismo/ QuickPyro-SemiAU


**Dis:** _¿Ves al QuickPyro siendo canon o siquiera teniendo algo?¿No? ¡Entonces no son míos!_

 **Hola amigos de FF~**

 **Aquí me materializo de nuevo con un fic de mi OTP, el QuickPyro (con Quicksilver de Avengers, el albino sensual con acento). Es una viñeta bastante simple que nació a partir de una frase que leí en "El temor de un hombre sabio" que es uno de mis libros favoritos, una maravilla de la fantasía épica. La frase en cuestión está al final del relato, por si tiene curiosidad.**

 **Este fic se lo dedico a mi querida Star pues no está en un buen momento justo ahora y…no sé, quiero poder sacarte aunque sea una sonrisa o algo con este humilde regalo.**

 **Sin más a leer mis queridos~**

Pietro ladeó el rostro mientras observaba a su Johnny dormir.

John siempre era un espectáculo a sus ojos, ya fuera mientras le sonreía de esa forma dulce y sincera que sólo tenía reservada para él o cuando su boca se curvaba con malicia y sus ojos brillaban ante una nueva travesura, cada rasgo en su voz o sus ojos o su forma de caminar era objeto de su adoración ¿era muy cursi acaso? Puede que sí, pero a él no le importaba, estaba enamorado.

Pero el cuadro que estaba apreciando en esos momentos era uno que muy pocas veces tenía la suerte de ver y por eso no quería perder detalle. Era muy normal que ellos durmieran juntos, el mayor solía quedarse a dormir en su casa seguido, en especial después de una noche de sexo, pero a la mañana casi siguiente siempre era Johnny el primero en despertarse, y las pocas veces que Pietro despertaba primero solía levantarse de inmediato para preparar el desayuno.

Mas ese día el albino decidió quedarse un rato observando a su amado dormido y ver qué cosas podía rescatar de esa faceta. Tenía que decir que si alguien le hubiera preguntado cómo creía que se tenía que ver alguien dormido él hubiera contestado "dulce" o quizás "pacífico", pero Pyro era un caso especial.

Si bien se notaba calmado con sus ojos variables cubiertos por los velos de sus parpados y su respiración rítmica como el ir y venir de un oleaje imperturbable, lo cierto es que su novio no podía alejarse más de la definición de pacífico. Al mirarlo dormir le parecía que estaba viendo a una bestia tranquila que en cualquier minuto podía atacar…o el cuadro de un incendio, lucía como algo que amenazaba pero que sabías que no te podía hacer daño porque estabas en un lugar seguro.

Alargó la mano y apartó un mechón de cabello de su rostro, rozando su mejilla con suavidad mientras sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa suave. En ese momento Pyro arrugó el ceño y abrió lentamente sus exóticos ojos por un segundo antes de volver a cerrarlos, soltando un suspiro.

—¿Qué haces levantado? —preguntó con la típica voz ronca de alguien que apenas despierta.

—Nada, mirarte —respondió con simpleza.

—¿Mirarme? —rio divertido por su respuesta.

Volvió a abrir los ojos a la par que se incorporaba, estiró perezosamente el cuerpo mientras su novio devoraba la imagen con los ojos…era tan sensual mientras curvaba así la espalda y tensaba el vientre. Se restregó los ojos suspirando y luego peinó su desordenado cabello con las manos, una vez más recompuesto se sentó en la cama y lo miró sonriendo de lado.

—¿Y te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó con coquetería mientras lo miraba fijamente alzando el mentón, orgulloso como un gato.

—Tú sabes perfectamente que sí —respondió sonriendo de igual forma.

Y no pudo evitar comparar la imagen que se mostraba ante él con la que había estado contemplando hace unos momentos. Era tan elegante y llamativo, seductor casi sin pretenderlo, una verdadera oda al peligro, con esa sonrisa capaz de arrasar con ciudades enteras y esos ojos brillantes capaces de traspasar fronteras, exigiendo atención con cada sutil movimiento.

Pyro volvió a reír adelantándose en la cama, alzó su mentón mientras fruncía muy suavemente los labios en un puchero encantador…el velocista sólo conocía una respuesta para una pregunta formulada con tanta educación, así que se adelantó y lo besó con ansias, logrando que ambos cayeran a la cama.

Ahí fue que Pietro llegó a una conclusión; si dormido era el cuadro de un incendio, despierto era el fuego mismo.

 **Okay, espero que me haya quedado bien y que les gustara.**

 **Ya saben que los reviews siempre son leídos y tremendamente agradecidos, así que si gustan dejar uno les prometo que será atesorado.**

 **Un beso enorme y un abrazo ¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
